The Mystery Game
by mystical-maiden107
Summary: What happens when Kagome's late because she was playing a game? What happens when Inuyasha sniffs her and smells.......boys? InuKag SanMir Little fluff n'funny. R&R! Enjoy!


The Mystery Game

Kagome had just gotten back from her time and gotten out of the well where a certain inu-hanyou was waiting for her. "What took you so long bitch?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, my friends and I got caught up in a game." Kagome replied.

"A game?" he asked with curiosity

"Yea, no biggy." she responded.

Inuyasha wondered about this game. He wanted to know more about this 'game' that would keep Kagome from him.

He quickly sniffed her while she wasn't looking. He wanted to see what objects you use to play this 'game.'

'Hun? Why is he smelling me?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Oh well, Inuyasha will be Inuyasha!' she giggled mentally.

'I wonder why she's smiling so much right now.' Inuyasha was getting curious. When he had smelt her, he could trace the scent of other people. There were the scents that he had smelt before, 'the three girls.' he thought. But when he came across the scent of a few males, his blood started to boil.

'What would Kagome be playing a game about with boys?!' he thoought a bit angrily.

'No other guy should ever touch Kagome.' he mentally stated.

When Inuyasha brought Kagome back to the village, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were waiting for them.

"There have been rumors about a demon nearby this village." said Miroku.

"Yea, we should go check it out. It might have a jewel shard." agreed Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads in unison and the group started walking off to where the demon was.

When they finally got there, the demon had already been exiled.

"Well, looks like the demon couldn't have had a shard of the jewel if the villagers could've killed it so easily." Miroku stated.

"You're right Miroku." said Kagome.

"Well then what the hell did we come all the way out here for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

He was right. It had taken longer than they expected to walk there. It was further than what they had thought.

"Well then, we'll just set up camp here." said Kagome, already unpacking her things from her fully-loaded bag.

The group just gawked as Kagome started taking out her sleeping bag, food, some extra blankets, and her English, Science and Math book.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Kagome, how do you fit all that in there?" Sango asked in pure amazement. She never knew her friend was so talented in the art of 'stuffing things in her bag'.

They set up a campfire as soon as it started to get dark. Miroku and Sango sat on a long and big log, while Miroku was attending the red hand print that magically appeared on his face. Kagome was lying down on her sleeping bag with Shippou cuddled up beside her. Even if she wasn't in her room right now, she still had tests to study for. And that was exactly what she was doing. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting in a nearby tree.

When the campfire started to go out Miroku tended to it and got it started again. Miroku was also wondering why Kagome was late. So, he decided to ask.

"Kagome, why were you late today?" he asked.

"Oh, my friends were trying to get me to play a game and-" she paused and looked around for Inuyasha and saw that he was too far to hear her so she resumed.

"-and they dared me to kiss Hojou-kun." she whispered but loud enough so that her friends around the fire could hear her.

She forgot that Inuyasha had 'super-sonic-hearing' and told her friends anyway. Ofcourse the now very-angry-inu-hanyou could hear every word she said. He decided to just go down by the fire and teach her a lesson about kissing boys from her time. He landed right infront of her.

"KAGOME, what do you mean you kissed Hobo?!" Inuyasha wanted an answer.

"What, how come your eavesdropping anyway?! And it's none of your business!" she shot back.

"First of all bitch i'm not eavesdropping, I can hear you from way up there!" he pointed to the tree he was sitting in before he heard her little comment.

Kagome remembered that he could hear just about anything with those cute triangular ears he's got on that stubborn head of his and her cheeks tinted with a familiar shade of red.

"And second of all, ofcourse it's my damn business!!! That guy could be trying to get you into bed or just trying to rape you!! You stubborn wench!!!" he mumbled his last comment.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome heard him.

"OSUWARI!" He never learned did he.

After Inuyasha pried his subdued body out of the ground, he sat right next to Kagome and started asking about a million questions.

"So, who is this fucking guy? What's his name? Who made you kiss him? What's this stupid game you were playing? Who else was playing? Why did you kiss him?" Inuyasha mentally fell at the last question. Why would she kiss that guy? He could tell that Kagome had never been kissed before and that it was probably her first. She was a 'Virgin of the Lips' his mother called it. Inuyasha was battling an emotional war inside while a million questions were racing in his head. No one had the right to even touch Kagome. Let alone kiss her. Man that guy was gonna pay.

But, what if Kagome had wanted to kiss that guy? Inuyasha always wanted to be the first one to kiss her. Wait a minute, what was he saying?! 'No way! Kagome would never want to kiss me! I don't even deserve to kiss her.' But, he still had the idea in the back of his head. He's always wanted to be her first ki-.

"INUYASHA! I didn't kiss him!!! Honestly, what do you take me for?! It was a dare, but I didn't go throught with it." she reassured him. She could tell that he was a little sad when he asked her that last question. 'Why would he be sad?' she thought to herself.

"Well, what's this game you were talking about Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes, does it always involve kissing?" Miroku asked while that dirty grin of his appeared on his face as he looked at Sango.

"HENTAI!!!" screamed Sango as she slapped the perverted monk and bonked him on the head with her giant boomerang.

"Well, no it doesn't always involve kissing." she told the group.

"The game is called Truth or Dare. You pick one or the other. If you pick Truth, the person that asked you what you wanted to pick gets to ask you three questions and you have to tell the truth. If you pick Dare, the person that asked you what you wanted to pick gets to dare you. And you have to go through with it." Kagome explained the game to everyone.

"Hey, you guys wanna play?" Miroku asked in his sly and seductive voice.

"NO WAY!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Come on, it'll be fun! What are you scared to play Inuyasha?" teased Sango.

"Yea, come on you big oaf! Are you scared?" joined Shippo as he giggled.

"NO! Fine i'll play. But only if the monk plays too." If Inuyasha had to play, so did Miroku.

"Certainly!" Miroku seemed a little too happy to play this game.

"Alright well, i'll start." Kagome looked around the campfire and picked out her target.

"Sango." Sango just gulped.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Truth or Dare?" asked Kagome.

"Truth!" declared Sango, happy that she has chosen the safest one.

"Alright, do you have any feelings for Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Sango just sat there not wanting to look at anyone while her face matched the fire.

"Well, answer my dear Sango. And you must speak only the truth." preassured Miroku.

"Alright, well, I..I dun-dunno... I guess....kinda...yea.." she whispered the last word so that noboddy couls hear her.

"Pardon? What was that last word?" asked Inuyasha while gloating at how Sango could've forgotten that he was half demon and his hearing was almost perfect.

Sango shot him one of her best death glares. He just loved to torture people didn't he.

"I said...yea..." she couldn't tell them. She wasn't able to tell them all that she had feelings for Miroku. Especially not Miroku. Once he knew, no telling where his hands would wander.

"You have to speak up so we can all hear you Sango..." awaited Kagome. Sango was going to kill her once the fire went out.

" I SAID YEA!!! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE PERVERT!!!" As soon as she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth with her hands and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Sango, how come you've never told me before?" asked Miroku, shocked and completely happy that she liked him. And more than just a friend.

"Well, it's not like you like me or anything. I mean, you go after the prettiest girl you meet." said Sango, a little sad that even though he knew now, he would never actually stay with her.

"Well then, you're saying I go after the prettiest one I meet?" Sango nodded, always looking at the ground.

Miroku gave her a light and soft kiss on the cheek. Then he moved back to where he was.

"Well, shall we?" he asked.

The group nodded.

Sango looked around the campfire searching for her victim.

"Inuyasha." he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Yea, what do you want?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, ummmm.....Oh! Do you think of Shippo as your son?" asked Sango.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I THINK OF THAT LITTLE BRAT AS MY SON?!"

"Inuyasha calm down! OSUWARI!" said Kagome.

Boom.

"..bitch..." mumbled the hanyou.

"Fine then, if you don't want to answer that question, i'll just ask you another one."

"Fine!" His ego was kicking in.

"What are we to you?"

"What do you mean?" aked a confused Inuyasha.

"What are we to you. What do you consider the group as?" asked Sango.

"Well.." Inuyasha scratched his head.

"..I guess I think of you guys as my friends.."

"Inuyasha has friends???" teased Shippo.

"WHAT?! OFCOURSE I HAVE FRIENDS! GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!!"

"Osuwari."

"What did ya do that for?!" asked a now very angry half demon.

"Stop pesturing him!" said Kagome as Shippo bounced up on her and settled in her arms.

Inuyasha just sat down as Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, Miroku." Inuyasha alreadyknew what Miroku was going to choose and he knew what he was going to dare him.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Inuyasha.

"Dare." replied Miroku.

Inuyasha smiled that sly grin of his.

"I dare you to kiss Sango. And not on the cheek. On the lips."

Sango gawked at Inuyasha and then shot him yet another one of her death glares.

Miroku moved closer to her and gently brushed her lips with his. She was taken by surprise at first but then deepened the kiss without even knowing it. Both Miroku and Sango had been longing for that since the first time they had seen each other. They loved each other and now they knew it.

Kagome watched them and mentally giggled. They look so happy when they kiss. Maybe Inuyasha had a future in matchmaking. Yea, like that would ever last. He'd probably match up Kagura with Naraku, (yuck, yuck, yuck!!! They're like related!!! ewwww!!!) and Kouga with Kikyou.

"Well, I think i'm going to go to bed now." said Sango as they finally came up for air.

As soon as Sango got under her blanket, Miroku came over and cuddled her back with his chest until they eventually fell asleep like that.

Kagome put the fire out as Inuyasha jumped into a tree. She walked over to her sleeping bag and got into the warm material.

Inuyasha already had his eyes closed by the time Kagome had put the fire out. But his fury triangular ears were never off guard.

Kagome had placed her sleeping bag by a beautiful lake where the moon shone upon it like a never ending fairy tale. It was beautiful. She wanted to share this with Inuyasha since, ya know, they were friends and all.

"Inu-yasha? Are you awake?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" she asked a second time.

"Well I am now wench! What do you want?" he gruffly responded.

"Nevermind..." she whispered.

He could tell that he had hurt her feelings by the look in her eyes. He hated it when she was sad. And he especially hated it when it was him who made her sad. He loved her bright smile and beautiful eyes.

He jumped down from his tree and landed right beside her. He sat down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you sad." He felt guilty. She had obviously called his name for a reason. And he loved it when she called HIS name. Not Kouga's, not Miroku's, not Sango's, but his.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I just wanted to show you something." she said as she looked out onto the lake.

"What was it that you wanted to show me Kagome?"

"Look." was her simple reply.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw the beautiful scene infront of him. It was perfect. The moon and the lake, the stars in the sky. It was a perfect night. He was glad that he got to see it with her.

He turned his head back to Kagome. Her raven locks humble and flowing in the cool midnight breeze. Her eyes as bright as the moon and the stars. They reflected happiness, joy, kindness and love. Just like the moon reflecting on the water's edge. Her lips slightly parted into a smile as light as the wind. At that moment, he was paralized. He couldn't do anything but stare at the sight infront of him.

"Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Yes, you are Kagome."

"Hun." She turned and looked at him. He was staring straight at her. Into her. Into her eyes, her soul, and her heart. He was so handsome with the light of the moon cascading down his face and body. He looked so mesmerized. But so adorable and handsome. His eyes held so much emotion that Kagome thought she would get lost forever in that fog of emotion. She felt so different when he looked at her. She felt special. She felt at home. She felt loved.

'Whenever she looks at me I feel so wierd. A good wierd. Like she loves me or something. As if she cares about me. But why do I feel the way I do? I can't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me this is right. It feels right. What do I do?'

'Why does he look at me the way he does? It's silly. He loves Kikyou. Not you Kagome, Kikyou. But every time I look into those soft, golden orbs of his, I get this shiver that runs up my back. Is it ok to feel this way? But how does he feel? What should I do?'

"Inuyasha." Kagome was the first to speak.

"Y-Yea." He looked away.

Kagome looked out onto the lake where the moon shone so freely and wonderfuly.

"Truth or Dare?" she simply asked.

'What? Why is she asking me that? Does she really want to play that stupid game at a time like this?' he thought to himself.

"Dare." said a confused and hurt Inuyasha. 'Does she not feel the same way?'

"I dare you to kiss me."

"What?"

"I said, I dare you to kiss me Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a soft and shy smile.

"You-you do? But I thought you didn't feel the same way." He looked hurt.

"I never said that Inuyasha. I kind of..like you. A lot." She blushed and looked away.

For a minute, they just sat there in silence. Until Inuyasha smiled and said:

"What was that dare you wanted me to do again?" he asked teasingly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled.

He slowly moved closer to her, never taking his eyes off her.

He moved one hand to her backside and the other to the side of her neck and jawline.

She gently moved her hands to his chest feeling every muscle her soft hands brushed.

They moved closer and closer with every second that passed.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha brushed his soft lips on her's.

That sent a shiver down her back. She tingled all over.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss and roamed her small figure with his tough but gentle hands.

Inuyasha also felt all wierd inside.

They lay down and kissed passionatley until they could no more!

They ran out of breath and lay beside each other.

Kagome nestled closer to Inuyasha while he cuddled with her.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered while rubbing one of his furry ears.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I ummm... I just wanted to say...umm.. that I...well I love...you."

"What? Do you mean that Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he lifted his head up to meet hers. "Yes Inuyasha, ofcourse I mean it." she whispered.

"I love you too Kagome." he said and smiled.

"Really?" she asked in pure shock.

"Yes. I'm so happy that I could finally tell you."

"Me too Inuyasha. Me too."

And with that, they fell asleep within each others arms. Every single one of them happy that they finally told each other how they felt.

With one last deep and passionate kiss, Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep dreaming of wonders and dangers that they would face. Together.

Wow!! I thought this was going to be a one-shot. Well, I guess it is. A LONG ONE-SHOT!!! Oki doki then, I hope y'all enjoyed this. I thought it was cute. Anyway, Arigatou!!! Mystical-maiden107


End file.
